Volver al principio
by Mel Beauregard and Nina Chase
Summary: -Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.- Habia dicho el unas décadas atrás. Luego todo se volvió negro. Ahora mi vida es muy distinta a como solía serlo. OneShot Renesmee. -By Mel.


Pov Nessie.

_-Y... __Ahora!- Habia gritado mi papá. El y mama me tomaban, cada uno una mano y, así, me ayudaban a dar saltitos, mientras esquivábamos los pequeños charquitos de agua estancada que las recientes lluvias habían dejado en el bosque continuo a casa. Apenas tenia unos meses, pero tenia la contextura física de una niña de 5 o quizás 6 años y mi mente funcionaba como una de tal. Era bastante lista como para no darme cuenta debido a las continuas miradas de mis papas y la preocupación de la que se llenaba su rostro cada que escuchábamos un ruido, por mas pequeño que fuese. _  
_- Ma, Pa... los Vulturi no regresaran cierto?- Recuerdo que, el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, hacia que un escalofríos recorriera mi espina dorsal y tartamudeaba, hiperventilando. Mis papas se habían tensado al oír mi pregunta._  
_- Claro que no pequeña. Ya no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.- Habia contestado mi mama, no muy segura de sus palabras. _

_Habíamos seguido caminando por el bosque, con el escudo de mama sobre nosotros, por lo que no nos habia sido difícil adivinar que fue lo que estaba pasando. Con su mano libre, mama se habia tocado el pecho, como si un dolor punzante hubiera querido dañarla. Con el escudo, fue imposible. Mis papas frenaron en seco. Luego del intento fallido de la persona que habia querido provocar ese dolor, una neblina grisácea, se habia apoderado de todo nuestro campo visual, dividiéndose en dos, cuando habia intentado traspasar el escudo. Cosa que no logró. _

_Mi mama habia soltado mi mano y se habia situado al otro lado de mi papá. Este me habia tomado en sus brazos._

_A través de la neblina, habia logrado divisar, al principio tres. Luego, fueron cinco. Pero no. Eran siete. Siete puntos totalmente negros. _

_Habia querido creer que solo eran producto de mi imaginación, pero no. A medida que la niebla se disolvía, ellos se volvían mas reales._

_Eran ellos, y habían vuelto. Solo parte de la guardia, ninguno de los tres lideres se encontraba allí. Pero eso no habia importado, porque se notaba su estrategia, el motivo del porque de cada uno de los que estaban allí._

_Jane y Alec, sin duda los mas importantes. Los dos ya habían atacado y habían fallado. Pero eso no los hacia menos peligrosos. Félix y Afton, los dos mas fuertes. Tenían que estar preparados por si alguno de nosotros decidía atacar físicamente. Luego estaba Renata, protegiéndolos a todos ellos igual que lo hacia mama con nosotros, con su escudo mental. Demetri, a un lado de Félix, nos miraba atentamente. Si cualquiera de nosotros tres hubiera intentado salir corriendo, el nos habría rastreado fácilmente, sin duda alguna. Y por ultimo, Chelsea. Ellos venían por mi, y yo lo sabia. Mis padres iban intentar salvarme, pero Chelsea haría que pierdan todo su amor por mi. Eso era lo que mas me temía._

_Ahora me habia dado cuenta de la preocupación en el tono de mi madre cuando habia dicho que ellos ya no volverían, porque temía que fuera así._

_Y ahí estaban. Cada uno diferenciado del otro por una belleza inigualable. Todos jóvenes y hermosos. Pero también, totalmente viles y sádicos. Estaban frente a nosotros en una formación elegante en forma de semi circulo. Uno al lado del otro, con sus sonrisas de suficiencia y en sus ojos impregnado el poder._

_- Familia Cullen. Que gusto volver a verlos.- Habia dicho Jane mirándome fijamente._  
_- Por favor, no le hagan nada.- Contestaba mi mama mientras me arrebataba de los brazos de mi papá y yo enterraba mi cabeza entre sus cabellos.- Edward y yo nos uniremos a su orden. Haremos lo que nos pidan. Pero por favor a ella no le hagan nada. No se la lleven._  
_- Tranquila Bella. No dejare que eso pase.- Contestó mi papá mientras mi mama me devolvía a sus gélidos brazos._

_En ese instante en que mi mama me soltó, Félix corrió y la tomó por sus brazos, colocándoselos así, detrás de su espalda. Mi papá me pego mas a su frió pecho._

_-Entréganos a la niña ahora, Edward. O bien despídete de tu adorada Isabella.- Habia dicho Demetri. Se notaba el asco con el que habia pronunciado "la niña"._  
_- No, Edward. No les des a Nessie. Vete con ella, déjame aquí.- Mi mama desgarraba mi corazón con cada palabra que decía. Estaba sacrificándose por mi. Entregándose a una muerte segura._  
_- No te dejare._  
_- Y la dejaras a ella?_  
_Mi padre se habia quedado quieto. Sin saber que hacer o decir._  
_- Renata, quítanos el escudo. Dejemos que Edward nos lea y vea que no esta en nuestros planes hacerle daño a Renesmee.- Jane volvió a hablar._  
_- Pero...- Renata intentó protestar._  
_- Hazlo.- Ordenó el gemelo de Jane, Alec.- No pueden atacarnos mentalmente._

_La vampira obedeció e instantáneamente mi papá se concentró en las mentes de los Vulturi. Luego de un momento, suspiró._

_- Ya vez, Edward. La única razón por la que estamos aquí es para llevar a Renesmee a Volterra con nosotros por pedido de nuestros amos. No tenemos intención alguna en lastimarla. Así que, que dices? Dejas que tu hija se una a nuestra guardia y nadie sale herido. O bien, matamos a tu adorable Bella, te quedas sin escudo, Alec te inmoviliza y nos llevamos a Renesmee y no solo pierdes a una. Pierdes a las dos. Tu decides._  
_-Edward, no! No les des a Renesmee._  
_- Bella, no tenemos otra opción. No voy a dejar que te maten. Ella estará bien. Lo prometo._

_Papa tomó mi mano y me llevo junto a mi mama que seguía apresada por Félix. _

_-Te amo linda. Nunca lo olvides._  
_-Yo también te amo mami.- me besó una mejilla luego la otra. Mis lagrimas habían comenzado a caer fugazmente._

_Papa me levantó en sus brazos nuevamente y se dirigió frente a los Vulturi. Alec y Jane, específicamente._

_-Prométanme que no le harán daño.- habia dicho una vez mas mi papá._  
_-Ella estará bien, Edward. Te lo prometo.- Contestó Alec. _

_Papa me abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez. Efectivamente lo era. Me beso la coronilla y me deposito en el suelo. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de oro blanco. De esta colgaba un hermoso dije de plata. En el se podía ver el logo de la familia, como el que toda mi familia llevaba también en collares, pulseras o hasta en anillos. Lo colgó en mi cuello y suspiró._

_-Ahora te iras con ellos. Vivirás con ellos. Serás una de ellos. Pero tu corazón siempre pertenecerá a nosotros, los Cullen. Y espero, que, cada vez que mires este collar, nos recuerdes y nos sigas sintiendo como la familia que te amo desde un principio y que nunca quiso que nada de esto pasara. Pero te prometo, Renesmee, que voy a ir por ti. No voy a dejarte. Nunca. Te amo mas que a nada, cariño.- Tragué en seco. No quería llorar y parecer débil frente a ellos. Tenia cuatro meses, lo se. Pero tenia que mostrarme fuerte. _

_Félix soltó a mama y papá fue rápidamente a juntarse con ella. A unos cinco metros de mi, los dos me miraban con el dolor dueño de su rostro. Si hubieran podido llorar, lo hubieran hecho. Las personas que me habían dado la vida. Los que me habían amado por sobre todas las cosas. Los que habían arriesgado toda su existencia por salvarme a mi, una simple híbrida. Ahora los dejaría atrás, como un simple bonito recuerdo de mis primeros meses de vida. _

_Al final de todo, la tristeza y el dolor fue mas fuerte que todo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de mis ojos. Alec se acercó a mi y se puso a mi altura._

_-Todo estará bien, Renesmee. Lo prometo. _

_Luego de eso todo se habia vuelto negro. No pude escuchar, ni hablar, ni sentir. Absolutamente nada. Habia creído que habia muerto. Sinceramente, lo hubiera preferido. _


End file.
